Revenge for the One Night Stand
by claymorelover1
Summary: When I woke up that day, I had no idea that I would be wearing all black with a ski mask. I also didn't know that I would be outside of The Sasuke Uchiha house with my two best friends dressed in the same attire. I mean no one just sits there and says "


When I woke up that day, I had no idea that I would be wearing all black with a ski mask. I also didn't know that I would be outside of The Sasuke Uchiha house with my two best friends dressed in the same attire. I mean no one just sits there and says "I'm going to go to The Sasuke Uchiha house today to make trouble." Well me and my friends Ino and Karin do.

I woke to Sasuke getting out of the bed that we shared the night before. Sasuke turned to me and gave a tiny smile. To think I out of all the other girls in this city got him. He was the most wanted man and I got him. I almost jumped out of bed and screamed to the world about my achievement. Almost. I mostly didn't because I was naked.

Sasuke leaned over the bed and kissed my forehead so lovingly. I could have died right there. Then he whispered those words that I've been yearning to hear since I met him. "Thanks for ride. It was fun" Then he dreamily threw $250 on the bed next to me. With that he threw on his shirt and left. Oh wait theres more

"Hey Sakura" Sasuke's voice interrupted my rational thinking.

"Ya Sasuke" In the hopes that all of this was just a cruel joke.

"You need to be out of here by 3 ok? It's 2:30 now. Have a nice day" And with that The Sasuke Uchiha left my life just as quick as he came into it. Wait a minute. Was I just a one night stand? I could have died right there. Again.

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed into a pillow. This was not happening. Jumping out of the bed I threw on my cloths. In my rush I didn't notice that my shirt was inside out and backwards. Before running out of the room I looked down at the $250, glared and grabbed it. I don't know how much I had so I had to have some money to go somewhere.

Hailing a cab I told the fat driver that was freaking munching on some chips to get me to 1229 south cat call st. oh was I going to rant to some people

Arriving at my destination I bang on a red spotless door. No one answered so I banged AND kicked the door this time. Still no answer. I was going to slap a ho. In mid bang I screamed, "Ino you better open this fucking door! I am not in the mood to play some games! Open this freaking door!"

I don't know if it was my cursing or the fact that neighbors were starting to come outside but that door opened. There stood one of my very irritated looking best friend. Her name was Ino Yakamana. She was model worthy with her long blond hair, slender body, baby blue eyes and because how tall she was.

"God damn it Sakura what in the world do you want?" I could tell I must have interrupted something but I don't know what and I don't want to know.

"I just had a one night stand with Sasuke!" I wailed while walking into her house uninvited.

Ino turned on her heels so fast I'm surprised her carpet didn't burn away where she stood. "You what? Please tell me I did not just hear you right."

Plopping down on her couch my long pink hair cascaded around me. "You heard me right. I just thought that we would be a couple. He was so convincing last night. Then I woke up to him getting dressed and..." I continued to explain what exactly happened after that. In my explanation Ino just kept nodding like I wasn't talking about my tragic one night stand but my cat Sarah at home.

At the end of my explanation Ino sighed. "What are you going to do about it?"

Now I'm just confused. "What do you mean what am I going to do? Nothing. Theres nothing I can do except rant to you and cry myself to sleep maybe tonight. Oh maybe I'll watch _What Happens in Vegas_ while holding Sarah. She better purr and make me feel good."

Ino's face does not look pretty when she doesn't like something. Apparently she doesn't like my answer. "Sakura when a guy does this to a girl, you get revenge. You don't sit at home like a pathetic lump and cry/watch movies. I will not stand for this! We are going to get an army of girls and storm his castle!"

"Oh god Ino who's going to help ME get revenge on The Sasuke?" I asked. Right now I wanted to pull out my messy pink hair and throw it in Ino's face.

Ino had her thinking face on. She got up from the couch and paced the room for at least a minute. Suddenly she stops and twirls toward me. "I know who we can get to help with this job! Karin."

I just had to groan in response to that. There was nothing totally wrong with Karin but she always got on my nerves. I guess you could call her my frenemy. "Why her Ino?"

Once again I was given the _you are stupider than cat shit_ look. "Well duh that obvious. She likes to get revenge on people and since your one of her friends she'll totally enjoy this." That actually made sense.

"Ok Ino call Karin." I grudgingly respond. So Ino called Karin and told her to get her ass over here as fast as she could. I don't know if that chick rides a cheetah or drives a sports car because she got here pretty damn fast. When she walked in Ino attacked her like a tiger and told her all the juicy details.

Karin looked over at me like I was a lost puppy and said, "Damn bitch you got used like a whore."

I glare a much as my green eyes can muster. "What did you say to me bitch! You whore around more than anyone in this fucking city. I bet you have some aids going on but you just don't want to tell anyone because your embarrassed of your whoreness."

Before Karin can come back with one of her lame comebacks Ino inter veins. "Ok shut up! We are here to get revenge for Sakura, not bitch at each other. Now Karin I called you over because you are the evilest out of all of us and are good at revenge. Do you have any idea what we can do?"

Karin just grins like a mustered baby, "Oh I have a plan" With that we all huddled up like football players ad listened to Karin's plan that better be freaking good.

So now here I am in an all black outfit with a ski mask that covers my face and hair. I would not want my hair to show. That would be a dead give away. I mean who else in this city has pink hair that Sasuke just fucked. It better not be many. Beside me is Ino and Karin in the same attire. For some odd reason all of our ski masks have cat ears. Weird. Were parked outside of Sasuke's house in Ino's crappy convertible.

"ok everyone, do we know the plan?" Karin the hag asked. Ya the hag.

"Yes Karin we all know the plan. It isn't that hard to remember. Plus you keep going over it." I say putting on this gorgeous cat eared ski mask.

"Don't you guys start or I'll just punch you both." Ino angrily said while shoving her ski mask on. She really didn't want to hide her long blond hair. Apparently the mask can damage it. Whatever.

"Fine! Lets do this bitches!" Karin practically screams.

"Shut up Karin. You probably gave some dog a major headache when it heard you voice." I said. I mean seriously? Do you want to give us away that fast. Instead of responding she opens the car trunk to choose her weapon of choice. Which of course she chooses the metal bat. I just roll my eyes and pick the little legal might I add pocket knife. Ino saunters around to pick the spray paint can.

No we are not going to beat up Sasuke. Even though that would bring me the greatest joy in the world we aren't. With that said we start to walk up to his house which has a big fracken stone wall around it. Stupid rich model!

You know in those movies where the bad asses are walking and it's in slow motion? If someone were to look out their window thats what they would see. Our awesome slow mo bad ass walking was going fine until Karin, that bag of hoe, tripped me and I stumbled. So much for the bad assness.

I spin on her, "Karin your supposed to be helping me not making me look like a fool!"

I see that Karin is laughing under her mask. "Shhh Sakura you don't want to give us away do you" she sneered. Ah the frenemys in life are the best huh? Instead of falling into her claws I just huff and walk like a normal human being. Fuck the cool thing I just want to beat stuff up.

When we reach Sasuke's wall we all nod at one another. Karin puts me on her shoulder's. My hands just reached the top of the wall when I hear Ino say "Aw man it would be hilarious if you farted right now Sakura."

Karin and her red haired banshee self practically screams, "I swear to god if you fucking fart on me I'm going to drop you and leave this mission." I just roll my eyes and hop onto of the wall. In any other situation I think I might have tried to fart on her but not now. This was way to important to mess up. Since I'm the strongest out of all of us I pull the other two on top of the wall with me.

Like in those action movies we all jump down at once. Stealthy like a cat (ha those freaking cat ears) we army crawl over to his garage. I pick the lock with the knife that I'm carrying. We hear a click. Ever so slowly Ino opens the door hoping it wont make any loud noises. Inside this garage is some of Sasuke's most prized possessions. His sports cars.

Ino practically skips in the garage with her spray paint. She automatically starts to spray some of his cars. Karin runs in with a war cry that sounded like a screeching owl with the metal bat raised above her head. Since everyone else was dramatic about it I took out my pocket knife, breathed in a big breath and karate stance my self. Every few steps I would make a Woooaaaaa sound. All I could hear around me was Karin's rapid car beating, Ino spraying the car and randomly spelling MAN WHORE in all capital letters all over the car and me getting in the cars and slashing the seats.

We must not have noticed how loud we were because the next thing we knew the lights came on. I turned around to see the very man that made me do this.

Sasuke's face was angry and confused when he turned the lights on. He yelled "Who's there?"

Karin automatically yelled back "Its batman" in a deep batman type voice. Ino started to run out leaving me and Karin to finish this job. I let out a fierce battle cry and ran towards Sasuke. By time he saw me it was to late. I had bent down on one knee and punched him right in the balls.

Sasuke looked up when I stood up and said what I wanted him to say, "Why" he questioned.

I towered above him and pointed my finger deathly close to his face, "You know why" thats all I said before I strutted away like I was the shit.

I heard Karin say, "Ya you know why!" with that we high five d and speed walked it out of there.

Well I guess Sasuke is pretty smart because before he came out to see what happened he called the cops. How do I know this? Because as soon as me and Karin walked out we were tackled by some cops and put in a police car. In that police car was Ino already angered and kicking seats. Well hell I guess were going to jail.

So there we all sat in a jail sail for a night for ruining private property. Karin and Ino were both smiling like they won the Nobel Prize and I was trying to piss without this sick lesbian chick trying to see if the carpet matches the drapes. One- thats awkward and two -I hate jail toilets. Its like a urinal for girls which is hard to use if you've never used one. Which I haven't.

One of the cops that tackled me earlier comes up to the cell. "Hey pinky you have a visitor."

I glare at him and mumble "My names Sakura. Get it right." when I walked up to the cell to see who it was I think the piss the I didn't pee out earlier just went down my leg. There stood The Sasuke Uchiha. Instead of demanding what the fuck I was doing he just gave that smile he gave me the morning after. That ass.

"Hey" he said.

I just stared at him. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of answering. I guess he took my silence as a me giving him the green light to continue.

"Ya know you looked pretty sexy tearing up my cars." I can not believe he just said that. I lunge at him through the bars and feel my fist connect with his face. Thats going to give me another night.

Authors Note:

so if you've ever seen _What Happens in Vegas _you'll get the

whole punching in the balls thing. The batman

thing is from me always saying it. Idk.

This is for my best friend Morgan!

...


End file.
